


A fruit tea from a fancy cafe

by lil_runaway



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, and a dork, and oikawa is terriblly in love, caffee AU, collage AU, iwaizumi is a barista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_runaway/pseuds/lil_runaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa heates caffee, hates Starbucks, but soon he becomes an everyday guest. All because of a handsome barista. It would be nice to talk to him, wouldn't it? Well, so happens, Oikawa has some really terrible pick up lines. A short story of Oikawa falling for a cafe worker, being all awkward but still doing his best.  Cliché not cliché cafe AU.<br/>***<br/>God, what a grace he was, moving form the shelve with cups to the caffee express. A green apron, tied on his hips, made a great match to this white shirt, tighting on his body with every move he made. If their caffee was as good as their worker then Oikawa was starting to understand the hype.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fruit tea from a fancy cafe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~  
> That's a short story I made for Polish OTP week and translated it now xD Hope you enjoy it as much as I do. It's a fluff with some au canons I saw on tumblr and my own ideas. Oikawa being awkward and Iwaizumi being shy probably. Sorry if a little ooc.  
> Let me know if you liked it and see you ~

Oikawa could never understand the phenomenon of Starbucks. At his college he had constatntly seen students walking around with those steamy paper cups with this green circle logo, but he couldn’t really tell what the difference was bewteen this coffee and the one from a vending machine or a school canteen. Well, it wasn’t suprising, Oikawa generaly didn’t like coffee. He found it bitter and unhealthy and the power of caffeine wasn’t keeping his eyelids up, when he was staying up all night, studying for the finals. So he only rolled his eyes, when again a ‘starbucks group’ was passing by. As he could see, the fashion was not to be helped.  
Willingly or not, Oikawa was passing by Starbucks everyday, because the shop was situated next to his bus stop. Everyday he was just walking by it, but this one time he was forced to stop, as someone opened the door right infront his nose. He had to wait for a cutely giggling couple to walk out, enjoying their fancy cups. Unwittingly, Oikawa peeked onto the inside. Nothing special, a cafe just like any other. But suddenly, he froze.  
He stood in the opened door, staring at the counter, or rather at the one worker. A tall, well-built man with dark, spiked hair. Folded sleeves of his white shirt showed his musculed forearms. His face looked calm, he wasn’t smiling, but he didn’t look angry either. This control and peace were so charming, that Oikawa would be still blocking the door, if some man didn’t hem on him, taking Toru back to reality. Oikawa stepped in, leaving space for other clients to enter. And so he found himself in the shop he had never intended to visit.  
At first he wanted to leave, but he felt stupid. He had already made a fool of himself, encumbering the door and for sure there were people who could recognize him. What an influence would it have on his reputation? Now he had to play it cool, so he stood in the line.  
‘’I can’t believe I’m doing this,‘’he thought, moving foreward. The line was quite long, now he was sure he will be late for the first lecture. However, a possibility of admiring this beautiful man from this close kind of made up for it. God, what a grace he was, moving form the shelve with cups to the caffee express. A green apron, tied on his hips, made a great match to this white shirt, tighting on his body with every move he made. If their caffee was as good as their worker then Oikawa was starting to understand the hype. But more than taking selfie of himself with the green mermaid (or whatever was the logo) on Instagram, he would rather take a picture of this great man. Or maybe a dinner would be more satisfying.  
‘’Hello there, how can I help you? ‘’ Oikawa heard suddenly. He realized it’s his turn to make an order and a small blonde girl is looking at him, waiting for an answer.  
‘’Shit, what do they even serve here?” he thought, quickly running his sight through the menu on the wall.  
‘’Yyy… I’d have a frappuccino? ‘’ he said unsure, looking at the colourful image. Whatever it was, still looked less similar to a regular caffee.  
‘’Regular, caramel, strawberry, chocolate? ‘’the girl continued.  
Oikawa felt his hands sweating. Why was this place putting so much pressure on him? He couldn’t decide on his socks in the morning, why did she force him to make decisions.?  
‘’Strawberry, ‘’ he said, only because this pink on the photo looked rather encouraging and generally he quite liked pink colour.  
‘’Tall, grande or venti? ‘’ the girl was not done yet. Oikawa put his lips into a tight line. And what was this language? Was it another taste or what? Wasn’t _tall_ an English for _high_? What the hell was wrong with this place?!  
Oikawa was staring at the cute little blonde girl without a respons. Apparently, she managed to hear his silent screaming for help, so she explained.  
‘’A size. Would you like a small, medium or big? ‘’ she smiled with an understanding. Couldn’t she say this from the start?  
‘’ A small one, small, ‘’ Oikawa responded quickly and anticipating the next question, he added, ‘’To go. ‘’  
And so for his soul’s pleasure, the interview was over. But when he paid, the girl asked again.  
‘’What’s your name? ‘’  
He looked at her, confused. A name? Well, he knew he was handsome and really only some could resist him, but why so forthrightly ?  
‘’We will call you out when the order is ready, ‘’ she explained. Oikawa slowly nodded.  
‘’Toru.‘’  
The girl wrote his name on a transparent cup and put it on the counter. Then the cup was taken by the handsome barista, for whom Oikawa survived this inside fight with making decisions.  
‘’Dear God, we don’t even know each other, but the already knows my name. What if he calls me? What is his voice like? Fuck, he will call my name! Is it the time of dying? ‘’ Oikawa’s minds were not in peace, he could’t sit in place out of excitement, imagining the next twenty years he will spend with unknown, hauntingly handsome, musculed barista.  
After a few minutes of waiting, Oikawa was, to his joy and curse, called by the handsome. With a shaking hand he took his drink, peeking od the man’s name plate. It read _Iwaizumi_.  
‘’Here is your order, sir. Enjoy your drink and feel free to visit us again soon‘’ Iwaizumi said, but even if it was a learned and repeted sentence, Oikawa felt like it was a private, honorary invitation. He looked at his face, their eyes met for a second and Toru knew, that his face took a colour of a comely tomato.  
‘’Is everything alright, sir? ‘’Iwaizumi asked with a concern.  
‘’Yyy… yeah, it’s okey, thanks, ‘’ he smiled nervously, taking his pastel pink exceptionally unmanly looking drink.  
Iwaizumi was still looking at him, but Oikawa wasn’t sure whether he was worried or wanted to beat the shit out of him. In both cases - he was still very attractive. Oikawa swollowed the saliva, pulling the collar with his finger, like it was choking him.  
‘’Is it hot in here or it’s just the coffee? ‘’ he giggled nervously, looking somewhere at the side.  
‘’It’s an iced caffee, sir. ‘’  
‘’… I will go now, ‘’ he said rapidly and vanished from the shop like he was never there, and run to school. He had never before behaved this foolishly in his life, especially in front of someone this handsome.  
‘’I don’t even like strawberries, why did I buy it? ‘’ he said after taking a sip of the cold caffee.  
But one thing was obvious – he fell hard.  


***

For the next days Oikawa visited that one Starbucks everyday, so he could just for a while look at Iwaizumi, who was becoming more and more handsome with every visit. ‘’Someone stop this! ‘’Oikawa thought.  
He still didn’t like caffee, but he discovered, that an iced fruit tea was quite good, so that’s what he was ordering. After two weeks cafe workers stopped asking for his name, which was then sounding nicely in lips of the handsome guy. Oikawa also noticed, that he too must have remembered him, because Iwaizumi smiled to him from time to time, and even if they never talked, the smile was giving Toru a heart attack.  
One day Iwaizumi was taking orders. Oikawa decided that it was a good oportunity to actually talk to him properly, so he took a nonchalant posture (which looked more like a twelve year old trying to hit on a girl in the desk next to him, showing a new box of crayons) and approached the counter, but when Iwaizumi just looked at him, Oikawa forgot how to speak, all confidance was gone like the air from a baloon and he only said with a squeaky voice, ‘’So, you come here often?‘’  
But when he realized, what he just had said, it was too late and Iwaizumi was looking at him like if he was mental.  
‘’ Well, I work here? I’m not sure if you noticed it, coming here for a past few weeks…‘’  
‘’O-of course I did, I only come here for youuu….ure tea... which is very nice… like youu…ure handwriting… I’d have one small to go. ‘’  
Oikawa felt like he was compromiting himself more and more with every word, so he decided to shut up, pay and sit somewhere in a dark corner, where he would drown himself in his hopelessness. A tall dark haired girl, who was slicing a cake, was trembling, trying not to laugh. The awkward philandering of Toru was the best part of having a shift with Iwaizumi. They even started a bet behind his back.

***

Oikawa had enough. It was getting harder to keep his huge crush in a secret any longer. It was possible, that Iwaizumi had noticed it, because he was looking at him in a different way. Toru was depressd, he had no chance with this guy, he tried all his best. Even his best smile wasn’t working anymore. Iwaizumi must have had a heart of stone.  
Once Oikawa decided to skip a class and wait until the end of Iwaizumi’s shift. And in that exact day his love intrest was absent from work. Toru felt like a first category loser.  
But on one Friday, when he again saw his name written on a plastic cup filed with a red drink, he was done. He would hate fruit tea ‘till the end of his life if this situation will keep looking like that. Why was Iwaizumi so blind?  
‘’How many times do I have to come here so you wrote your number on it!? ‘’ he asked Iwaizumi, rising the cup and showing his own name with a finger. The counter went silent, the shocked barista was staring at Oikawa and vice versa. Toru facepalmed himself in his mind. He was such an idiot. A hopelessly in love idiot.  
Then Iwaizumi’s face went red, like he just went off the hot bath. The situation became awkward, barista was trying to avoid Oikawa’s sight, but it was impossible. Toru was so suprised of embarasing him, that he was standing still, squeezing his plactic cup in hand, and the tea was already on the floor. It just hit him, that it was him being blind. He was so focused on himself, he didn’t notice the way Iwaizumi was looking at him, that it was always him preparing Oikawa’s orders, that it was him writing _Toru_ on the cups, that he remembered how many sugar add to the tea. They were standing there for a moment, both faces shining red like a christmas lights, staring at each other, like they just had have discovered their existence. A little blonde girl took a bet form everyone on the shift. Oikawa and Iwaizumi made a date at six.

And so, that was the end, or maybe the begining, of the love story of Oikawa Toru.


End file.
